Pokemon: Battle Chronicles
by storymaster454
Summary: 5 years before Ash went on his  journeys another young man set out on his
1. Chapter 1

Day 1: The hard road

Cerulean City was the one place anyone with a sane mind would try to avoid. Nothing ever good came out of it, you turn on the news and the first thing you hear is about is how another Cerulean Officer Jenny couldn't take the presures any more and killed herself of how the Cerulean Gym has filed for bankruptcy again. Yea its that bad.

So I guess that leads to very big question. What am I doing here? Well I happen to live hear thank you very much. Its just me and my Mom no one else, Because Dad died in a gang induced car wreck. Mom lived, that is if you call sitting in a wealchair while her nine year old son works at the Cerulean Gym to make a buck or two. Three if I'm lucky.

Working at the gym wasnt to bad I guess. I keep the place clean get payed almost nothing. The problem is I'm the only one doing the job and it would be nice to have some help every once in a while. Seriously The Leader Hear had four daughters, three of them my age and very able to help, but no God forbid that mothers three little angels lift a finger. the youngest one Misty, who I think is about five years old, comes out to help sometimes but first her Mother has to be out town, which is very rare.

So here I am washing the out side windows as per routine, then I remember to cheack my watch 2:59 and 5, 4, 3, 2, and ...

"Hey you, Little Splashy!

Right on time. That would be Krug the leader of the Deadly Serpent's Gang for some reason he makes it his routine to come by the Gym and try to make my day harder

"What do you want Krug?" I Asked in the flat tone I always spoke in

"I just want to give you an early birthday present." He replied

Thats right my birthday is tomorow, but how did he know that! I slamed my cleaning equipment to the ground and turned to face him their were two other kids with him both two years younger than me and a head shorter I could take them easy it was Krug who I couldn't take he had three years on me and was much bigger, but all that aside... "How do know my birthday is tomorrow!"

"I know every thing Splashy."

the other two gave each other a high five

"Yea right, so let me guess for my birthday a knuckle in the face right." I gave him a smug smile and Krug looked a little disapointed, but quickly went back to being his tough guy self.

"Hey well thats only the first part tomorow when you go to get your first pokemon from Professor Oak I will have my boy standing at every exit to make sure you don't make it."

Should I tell him that I wasn't going to get a pokemon, that I was going to stay here and take care of my mother instead. No bad idea. "You do that Krug."

"I will do that and you'll never get out of this city, and you will always be my punching little bag." He started cracking his knuckles " You ready to get started."

I prepared myself for a battle that I knew I could never win, then out of noware.

"You boys leave him alone!"

It was the Gym Leader. he was a tall Man with red uncombed hair and a goatee. He had on a orange shirt and blue jeans and didn't look like someone who would lead a water type gym, but he did and I can tell you from watching some of his battles that he was good.

"Oh yea you want to go old man." He drew out his pokeball "Go Arbok!"

"Oh you think so do you?" said the gym leader "its crunch time Gyarados." Gyarodos loomed over the poor Arbok and gave out a blood chilling cry that could make a Snorlax wake up in a cold sweat. Suddenly Krug wasn't looking so hot.

"Yoy know what I just don't feel like battleing today." Krug turned to his flunkies. "what about you guys?" They withdrew their pokemon turned and ran off

"Thank you sir, and you too Gyarados!" I said

"Your very welcome Splash." Said the Gym Leader Gyarados gave me a respectful nod before he was returned to his pokeball. I loved that pokemon. Him and the rest of his kind they were big, mighty, fierce and didn't take crap from anyone and thats how I wished I could be, but I wasn't I was small even for my age and could only win a fights against younger kids. I shut the thought out of my mind, and went back to work. The Gym Leader just watched me.

"So have you changed your mind?" He finaly asked

"I'm still not going, I have to take care of my Mom." I replied

"I'm sorry to hear that you could learn a lot from a pokemon you know."

"I'll can live without that knowledge."

The Gym Leader let out a sigh "Well if you change your mind make sure you stop by, We would like to say good bye and wish you luck. Well Misty and I anyway the others don't like you that much."

"Oh I'v noticed."

"I'm sure you have. Well whatever your decision we'll see you in the morning."

"Sure."

The Gym Leader went back inside. When I finished I went back home to my mom. the walk home was somwhat diffrent today from anyother there was no one to harass me no one getting mugged in an alley, and only one cry for help. It was a quit evening for once. When I got home Mom had dinner ready. Which was good because I was starved. Their was one thing wrong though she was unusualy quit, as I sat down to eat she finaly spoke up.

"Do you know why I named you Splash son?"

"Yes Mom you've told about a hundred times."

"Well I'm going to tell you again." At this point it was best to just shut up and listen "I gave you that name because I had a dream about you, and in this dream you much older and very handsome." I rolled my eyes at that last statment but she didn't notice. "You put your foot down on this city and a big wave came out from underneath your foot and spread across the ends of the earth creating good where ever your waters touched. You know what that means son your going to go places, and everywear you go people will remember you in thier hearts and you will inspire good, but the only way to do that is if you stop worrying about me and get out of this place."

"Mom like I tolled you before..." She wasn't listning

"I'v been saveing this for you Splash." she reach into a bag that hung from the arm of her wealchair and pulled out a pokeball and rolled it down the table. I grabed it before it rolled off and looked at it. For some reason I found myself laughing possibly to keep from myself from crying.

"But Mom!" My voice cracked

"No! if you want to make me happy so badly you are going to get out of here When I wake up in the morning you better not be in this house."

I couldn't touch my food anymore.

That night I packed all my essentials into a black duffle bag tooth brush, three black T-shirts, 3 blue Jeans, that includes what I'm wearing, socks, underwear, swimtrunks and one pokeball.

I didn't get one minute of sleep my mind kept raceing around my skull with idea's, possibilities, and fears. one thought that kept bothering me was my first pokemon what to get and how to get it. I didn't plan on leaving so I didn't make an appointment with Professor Oak for a starter pokemon so he probably wouldn't have anything ready, but knows maybe I would be suprised. The other option was to catch one on my own with my bare hands.

That morning I was out the door before Mom woke up and headed to the Gym to say goodbye to the two only friends I had just like I said I would, and sure enough thier they were waiting for me. Misty was in a cute little orenge dress that I knew for a fact she didn't like much because it was a dress but her mother made her wear it.

"Hi Splash!" Misty cried with excitement

"Hey Mist." I said back

"Well judging by the bag you decided to go?" The Gym Leader asked

"Yes Sir." I replied

"Splash is going?" Misty asked her father

"Yes he is Misty." her father answerd

She looked over at me for more answers I got on my knees so I could look the girl in the eyes

"I can't stay here anymore Mist. I have to go and catch and train some pokemon of my own so I can become as strong as your father."

"Ok, but can you stay a little longer? my sisters were mean to me and they need to be punished again."

I look up at her father who was giveing me some very questioning eyebrows. Then I turned back to MIsty cleared my throat to answer her question.

"No Misty."

"Will you come back to battle with daddy sometime?"

"Yes I promise."

"Will you catch lots of pokemon?"

"Yes."

"Will You show them to me when you get them."

"Promise."

"No bug pokemon please they realy bug me."

Her father gave a little laugh and I smiled a little bit

"Yes I noticed a long time ago, and I won' t catch any promise."

"Thank you Splash."

"Your welcome, and can I ask you a favor now."

"Sure."

"Watch your temper while I'm gone ok."

"I don't have a temper!"

"Yes you do, just at some point learn how to contain it ok."

"Fine."

I stood back up and face The Gym Leader

"Well I guess I better get going Sir."

I held out my hand and he took it

"You know you don't have to call me sir anymore."

"I know Sir."

I started to leave when I remembered something

Turning back to Sir I asked "Can I use the back trail behind the Gym because Grug has guys all over that want to make sure I don't leave."

"Whatever you what just do it, you don't need my permission." He said

"Thank you Sir." I headed back behind the Gym to the path that would take me from this horrible and yet homey place. The place where I was leaving behind the Three and only people who I cared for Sir, Misty, and Mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Pokemon I want you

Walking through the wild forest to find my first pokemon was harder than I thought. I mean it completely sucked. So far most of the pokemon that I'v come across are just little guys that just run off at the sight of me seriously how does one catch somthing when its underground or in a tree. I needed something that I would fight me and hold its ground with out backing down. I realise that I wasn't exactly the bigest or strongest but it would have to be that way. Hay if it beat me I'd just have all the more reason to try again, but I couldn' t find anything, and to top it all off I was hungry

Then there in the distace I found it in a tree a red juicy apple I had to have it the pokemon could wait. I climbed up the tree and grabed the biggest one I could find. When I got back down I sat down by the tree and my duffle by the tree. Man it felt good to bend my knees I'v been walking for hours. I took a moment to look around Their was a bush next to me another a couple feet away the rest was just grass and tree's nothing special.

I raised the apple to my mouth and took a bit to find that all I bit into was air the apple was no longer in my hand, I stood and looked around but the only apples in site were the ones still on the tree. Then I heard a loud **_CRUNCH_** sound behind the bush next to me. I looked over the top of the bush to see a medium sized pokemon stuffing its face with my apple. It was a Machop. I'v seen them before one of gangs in Cerulean City uses them and thier evolved forms, best of all I knew what they could do. It was a head or two shorter than me but it would become Machoke which is much bigger and stronger. This was the one it, Machop or bust from here on out.

I leaped over the bush and tried to jump on it but it was faster than I thought because it easly got out of the way. which was good because I wanted a speedy pokemon. The machop through down the apple and charged at me. Good he willing to hold his ground, but could he.

The trick I used next was a classic on the streets of Cerulean although it never worked very well on people bigger than you. Step 1 wait untill the last minute to leap to the left side, step 2 latch right elbow joint into his left armpit, Step 3 use free left arm to grab his left wrist, Step 4 use opponents momentum to slam against nearest solid object, and in this case an apple tree.

The Machop but recovered quickly and countered with a swift Karate Chop. I jumped backward but the attack hit my right shoulder sending me into a spin and crash landing. I got up my shoulder in pain but one thing you learn on the streets of Cerulean show no weakness. so I charged him and gave him a left hook to the jaw.

Machop was down but not out. He swept at my feet with a Powerful Low Kick. I leaped into the air and droped down on top of him. We struggled for a while, rolling around in the grass in front of the apple tree. Finaly I pinned him to the ground, but he wasn't done, he pulled his feet up and kicked me off. I flew up and landed in a tree branch that was big but old and unable to hold my weight, and after hitting the ground I was suprised to find that I still had the strength to go on, but I did just barely. The Machop looked a little frustrated

He Charged me again ready to give me the Karate Chop of my life, I quickly grabbed the branch that broke, and hit the Machop in the face with it baseball style. He fell to the ground and didn't move, but he was still breathing so that was a good sign. Then I remembered the pokeball, Hopeing that I didn't waste to much time stairing at him, I took it out of my pocket.

"Your mine!" I shouted as I through the ball at the exhausted being. A beam of light came out of the ball and pulled the pokemon inside. the pokeball started to shake once, twice, and third time was the charm "Yes!" I picked the ball up from the ground and just looked at it with a sense of pride welling up inside me, I had to see what I had caught one more time. "Alright come on out."

The little Machop came out in a standing position but soon collapsed back to the ground, who could blame him after all he did just take nasty blow to the head. I climbed back up the tree and grabed two apples. One for me and one for him.

"Here you go, eat up." I tossed him the biggest of the two apples, and he ate without hesitation. As he was eating I noticed a discolored mark on his jaw. "Does you Jaw hurt?"

He started to rub the side of his face I hit, and gave me a "Yes it does." In pokemon speak, not that I understood him of course.

"Well you did number on me too pal I don't think my soulders going to be the same." It was my was of saying sorry and to accept my appoligy he gave me a little smile mashed apple included. "Well what most worried about is that final blow I gave you, so it might be a good Idea to find a pokemon center, then we can find out how thick that skull of yours relly is."

When Machop was done I stood up, and reached into my pocket for the pokeball but when I pointed it to return him thier was no Machop to be found, then I heared a noise behind me. I turned to find Machop throwing my duffle over his shoulder.

"You want to carry my bag?" I asked

he answerd by pounding his fist to his chest and give out a proud cry. I guess I don't need the pokeball after all. "Alright then lets go."

We hit the road and for once I was thinking that my Mom realy did know best after all. This relationship between me and this pokemon was good so far. I had a good feeling about this, and maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 4: A Strange and New World

After two days of travel we finaly made it to a city, but what city? That was something we would have to find out, but first the Pokemon Center to check get my Mochop that I had recently caught and wacked on head realy hard. At first I didn't think it was that bad, but had decided to go to a pokemon center anyway. Well I was wrong, it was bad just yesterday he started getting a headache not anything serious, but it was enough to cause a problem. I looked over at the little pokemon walking beside me, poor guy he was rubbing his head with one hand and still shouldering my duffle bag.

In that last few days I learned that my new friend was both stubborn and mischievous. To prove the stubborn side of him, he refuses to go back into his pokeball or to let me carry my duffle bag despite his headache, and on the mischievous side, well thats a longer story.

I was sitting by a lake useing a stick, vine, and old paper clip as a fishing rod, hopeing to catch a Magikarp that I could evolve into a Gyarados. Well I took my shoes off set them by a tree, so I could put my feet into the water. Well when I felt a tug on the line I pulled up my catch and found my shoes at the other end instead of a pokemon. Then I followed the sound of laghter back to where we were camping to find a driping wet Machop very much enjoying himself.

As we entered the city the first thing I noticed was how clean this city was, the streets were full of people unafraid to go outside, their were no cries for help that I could hear nor any blood stains on the sidewalk. The second thing I noticed was the fact that it was huge, and their was no way that I was going find the Pokemon Center without getting lost first. Their was a little store surrounded by bigger stores, and not being very comfortable with the large crowd I desided to go their for directions. "Lets go here." I tolled Machop

The store was empty, seriously no one but me and Machop were in thier. The shelves were stocked with all kinds of items, Pokeballs, Food and Drink, Cloths, Camping gear, Pokedolls, and postcards to send home to Mom. I looked at one of the cards, it had a photo of a big tower and said Greatings from Saffron City. So thats where I am.

A voice came from behind "May I help you son?"

"Um yes, I need to know where I can find the Pokemon Center." I answered the man old who was behind the counter that was just unoccupied a minute ago

"Oh ok then." He looked at me then my Mochop, why did he look at Mochop? Then he started to reach under his counter, then it hit me why he looked at Mochop the way he did.

Quickly I put my hands in the air and Mochop not sure what was going on did the same "Please Sir That Not Necessary."

The man looked shocked. "Whats not necessary?"

"What? you mean your not reaching for a weapon?"

"No, as a matter of fact I was reaching for a map."

"Oh." I put my hands down and was very embaressed. "Well I thought that you thought that I was going rob you or something."

"No, son just a map."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Well, thats all right, I'v been told that I can be scary at times." It was a cheesey joke but it realived a little bit of embarresment off my shoulders.

He handed me the map, I took it. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing I dont charge for maps."

"Really?"

"Nope." With that the old man went away

Thanks to the map the old man gave us we found our way to the Pokemon Center. A Chansey took Machop in the back room, and I went to talk to the Nurse Joy at the desk. Oddly enough their are literally hundreds of Nurse Joys out thier, all related and all identical. Some people say its a DNA Phenomenon, personaly I think thier all just clones. The Nurse looked at me and gave me a smile "May I help you?" she asked. Which suprised me because the one back home would have looked at you with her overworked eyes and asked "What do you want punk?"

"Um I was just wondering, where to preregister for the Pokemon League." I asked

"Well young man you can do that here."

"Awsome."

"I'll just need your pokedex."

"I don't have a pokedex."

She looked distressed "Oh, thats to bad. We used to have some here but they had a glich and had to be recalled."

"Where eles can I go?"

"Well they all got recalled to Professor Oak in Pallet Town, he programed them so he might have a repaired pokedex or two to give."

"Ok, then I guess I'm going to Pallet Town, Thank you nurse."

"Your Wellcome."

I went and sat on a backless bench on the far side of the Pokemon Center, away from everyone else. So I thought, Two people started walking my way. A boy and a girl, the boy looked older than the girl but not much older, maybe a year or two, the girl looked about my age. The boy had green eyes light brown hair that was covered by a backward blue hat that had a red stripe going down the middle, in fact that was how his whole outfit looked, his Shirt, his fingerless gloves, his shorts had one red stripe at the end of each leg, even his shoes were blue with a red tongue. the girl with had the same green eyes and brown hair as the boy but she had more of a thing for pink and red. She had a red sleeveless belly shirt over a pink sleevless undershirt, a pink miniskirt with a red belt that had a empty pokeball holder on its side, pink boots, pink armwarmers, and to top it all off a nice red bow around the neck.

Only when they sat on the bench across from me could I make out the smaller facial features and their was no doubt about it, they were brother and sister. It didn't matter as long as they left me alone. Then the older one spoke up "So kid whats your name?"

I'v heared this before, and that meant only two things 1. he's going to threaten my life if I step out of line in "his" city or 2. He's trying to buddy up to me so he can sucker me into some scam. Well none of that was going to work, and the best way to handle people like him was just to keep my mouth shut. The real trick is ignoreing them when they keep talking, and he did. "Come on man whats your name?"

"Not important." I said coldly

His sister spoke up "Come on Lan I don't think he wants to talk."

"Maybe, but I think I know how to loosen that tongue of his." He said

She gave him a cross look "Oh realy?"

"Yep, a pokemon battle. what do you say kid?" He looked like he realy wanted to battle, but seemed interested in something else as well.

"Ok, but my pokemon is getting a checkup right now so you'll have to wait." I answered

"Fine by me." He gave a smirk and his sister looked angery

"We're going to be late if you keep battleing people!" She exclamed as they walked off

"Take it easy Maria." he tolled her then turned to me. "When your ready meet me at the battle field in back."

"Whatever." I mumbled

I didn't know who this guy was but he was realy getting on my nerves, for one reason, I didn't know what realy wanted from me, but if it was some kind of gang membership offer, I don't know what I would do because people like that never liked the word no. at lest I would have a pokemon on my side for once. My train of thought was intrupted by the opproching nurse a my Machop right behind.

"Your pokemon is ready to go." She said

I thanked her and I tried to put Machop into his pokeball, but he just jumped out of the way and shouldered my duffle bag again, and we were off to the battle field. When I got thier he was already standing on the other side waiting for me pokeball in hand.

"So!" He shouted "That the pokemon your going to use, or do you have another in mind?"

"He's the only one I got." I answered, but I shouldn't have it tolled him way to much

"So we got ourselfs a newbie. Hey thats all right my sister over thier is new to."

"Lan!" His sisters face was blushing from embarrassment which was encouragement for her brother.

"Yep so new in fact see hasn't got a pokemon yet." He gave a big smile to his sister who was glaring daggers at him. "Thats why were heading to Pallet Town."

"Will you shut up so we can get this over with." I interupted

The smile he was giveing his sister turned to me and got bigger "Whatever you say kid. Come out Blaster."

Behold a hulking Blastoise stood before me and my small Machop. I had a lot of experience in big guy vs small guy fights and they never turned out very well, but one thing you also learn is if you back down you will just be painting a bigger target on your back. I turned to Machop, but the only thing beside me was my bag, but in front of me was Machop getting all loosed up like this was the fight he was born to fight. That gave me a little more confidence.

"All right." I said "Lets do this."

After a flip of a coin Lan went first

"Blaster, takle him." Blastoise lept higher than I could imagine anything that big could go and was comeing down on my little Machop

"Get out of the way!" I orderd, But Machop instead expanded his footing and raised his hands in the air like he was going to catch the mass comeing down on him, and suprising enough he did. he lifted the Blastoise into the air and tossed him into the ground. Lan's eyes would have come out of thier sockets if they got any wider

I was so stund at the fact that he disobeyed me and pulled off something so cool that I allmost forgot to give my next order "Um, Karate Chop." Machop charged at the big beast who was getting back on its feet. then Lan gave an order for a Hydro Pump that blasted poor Machop back to were he was.

I came up with a small plan "Alright bud, look for an opening then try a Low Kick." He gave me an aggreable grunt

From the other side of the feild came "Blaster takle again but this time as a rapid spin!" Blastoise was in the air again comeing down on little Machop

"Get out of way I mean it this time!" Instead he did the exact same thing as before exept this time. Blastiose came down on him like a skrewdriver on a skrew, driveing him strait into the ground. When Blastoise got off of him thier was no doubt that the match was over and I had lost.

"Good match kid." Lan said as he returned his pokemon. My pokemon was starting to sit up and rub his head. Lan keeped going. "That was an increadable move your pokemon pulled off at the start, to bad it wasn't planed. you guys might want to work on your teamwork a little."

"I guess so." I said still a little bumed by the loss

"So see later I guess." Lan said akwardly

"Yep." I turned back to Machop to put him back in his ball but he had enough left in him to dodge another attempt and should my duffle bag. We started to walk back but, when we got around the corner something made me stop, they where talking and when you grow up where I did you learn when people are talking about you based on their tone of voice. This is what was said.

Maria: Why are you trying to buddy up to that guy you don't even know him.

Lan: So.

Maria: So, he creaps me out.

Lan: Why?

Maria: Because, well, look at him he's all black.

Lan: Whats that mean?

Maria: His shirts black, his bag's black, his hair is black, even the color of his eyes are black, its just creapy

Lan: It is not

Maria: Is to, I was suprised he didn't have a ghost pokemon with him

Lan: Oh, you don't like him because of you fear of ghost pokemon

From thier I stoped lisening I went back into the pokemon center to have Machop looked at agian then I would head out in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 5: First Day Of Training

The Morning I left the city I tried to leave before that Lan guy and his sister whatever her name was. After all the last thing I needed were two people who totaly annoyed me going my way and annoying me even more, but no such luck for me. After asking the nurse for a map, because the one the old man gave me was just a map of the city not the whole region. Well I ended up waiting a little longer the I wanted to.

"So kid," And thier he was sister in tow "Where you headed?"

Thier was no avoiding it "Pallet Town."

His face cracked a big grin "Realy, why didn't you tell us yesterday." he turned to his sister. " did you hear that we have a traveling buddy."

She gave a very sarcastic comment and rolled her eyes. The nurse came back with the map and gave me an apology for takeing so long, and I tolled her that everything was ok which was the biggest lie of my life. all four of us walked out and headed for the Pallet Town. Maria stayed as far from me as she could without being to far from her brother. Lan was surprisingly quit, he did however ask me things like where I was from and my family all questiions where answered with silence, and he gave up. At lest for now anyway.

The sun was starting set and Lan Wanted to set up camp before sunset. I of course tryed to keep going but thier were three problems. One: Lan keeped insisting, Two: the wooded area around the clearing we were in was perfect for some pokemon training, Three: I was hungery and they had food. So I stayed with them.

Machop and I went into the woods for some teamwork training.

"Ok." I said turning to my little pokemon "Time to work on our team work, because when I tell you to get out of the way you need to move."

He started to look guilty and sorry for letting me down which is not how I wanted he to feel, so quickly changed the tone of the lecture "Look don't get me wrong, the first move you made was realy cool, and it showed me that you could think on your feet."

He smiled and gave me a proud grunt. "Their is a problem however the second time wasn't that great because Lan tolled his pokemon to do a Tackle and Rapid Spin, which is not catchable."

He gave out a big sigh I continued "So lets take it slow. We'll start with dodgeing attacks, ok." He noded

It took awhile but we started to realy get going. I would charge at him and he would dodge, and after loseing track of time a simple dodge turned into a juke, then a spin, then small counter attacks where added just to make things interesting. By the time we where done it was early in the morning, we got back to camp to find two sleepy heads crashed at opposite ends of the fire. There was food still set out for us with a note on my plate It read.

_I hope your training went well._

_-Lan _

Day-6

What was with this guy and being nice. Not one person from home would ever do something like this, not even my mother. It didn't matter food was food nomatter how cold it was.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I must have because next thing I knew I was being awaked by Lan "Come on sleeply head get up time to move." He said

Wakeing up was the easy part, but let me tell you if you want to train a super power pokemon from 7:00PM to 2:00AM you might want to rethink a little because, one your super tired, two your super sore. So don't do it!

I arose from the ground on which I sleep, and groned in pain. I wondered if my little meathead of a pokemon was as sore I was. I spoted him eating breakfast on the other end of a rekindled fire he showed no signs of fatigue or pain of any kind. He looked up at me and smilled. Some how his smile seemed brighter that any previous ones, like last night strengthed our bond a little.

Maria didn't say a word she just sat to the left of me and ate. Lan handed me a plate with some coped fruit and breakfast bars "Eat up man." He looked me over witch meant that the training hours me and Machop put in were showing.

After breakfast we packed up camp and headed out for Pallet Town. Only a few more hours and we will be thier.


End file.
